NXT Women's Championship
The NXT Women's Championship is a women's professional wrestling championship created and promoted by the American professional wrestling promotion WWE for their NXT brand. Introduced on April 5, 2013, the inaugural champion was Paige. The current champion is Shayna Baszler, who is in her record second reign. History ]] The championship was first introduced on April 5, 2013, at WrestleMania Axxess. On the May 30, 2013 edition of NXT, Stephanie McMahon announced that there would be a tournament, featuring four developmental Divas and four Divas from the main roster competing to be crowned as the inaugural NXT Women's Champion in a knockout system format. The first NXT Women's Champion was crowned on June 20, 2013, with Paige defeating Emma in the tournament finals. Paige successfully defended her title at NXT Arrival against Emma using her new Scorpion Cross-Lock, but NXT General Manager John Bradshaw Layfield stripped Paige of the title on the April 24, 2014 episode of NXT in order to give the Divas on NXT a chance, as Paige had been brought up to the main roster upon defeating AJ Lee for the WWE Divas Championship. A new tournament was started the following week. The finals occurred at NXT TakeOver and Charlotte defeated Natalya to win the vacant NXT Women's Championship. On the September 16, 2015 episode of NXT, General Manager William Regal announced that Bayley would defend her title against Sasha Banks in the main event at NXT TakeOver: Respect on October 7 in the first ever 30-minute Iron Woman match in WWE history. At the event, Bayley defeated Banks to retain the championship, scoring the win with 3 falls to 2. On April 1, 2017, at WrestleMania Axxess, NXT General Manager William Regal announced that all of the NXT title belts would be redesigned. The new title belts were unveiled at NXT TakeOver: Orlando that same night and given to the winners of their respective matches. Coming in line with the women's championships of the main roster, the new design features removable side plates with the WWE logo as default plates, which are customized with the current champion's logos as a similarity of the name plate feature. Inaugural championship tournament (2013) Second championship tournament (2014) Reigns As of , , there have been nine reigns between eight champions, two of which won tournaments to become the champion — Paige and Charlotte. The title has only had two vacancies. Paige was the inaugural champion after she defeated Emma in a tournament final on June 20, 2013. Asuka is the longest reigning champion at 510 days, beginning on April 1, 2016 and ending on August 24, 2017. Kairi Sane holds the shortest reign at 71 days. Shayna Baszler has the most reigns at two. Shayna Baszler is the current champion in her record second reign. She won the title by defeating Kairi Sane at Evolution in Uniondale, New York on October 28, 2018. This was the first time that the NXT Women's Championship was defended on one of WWE's main roster events. Combined reigns ; she is the only woman to have held the championship on more than one occasion]] Category:NXT Category:Women's championship